riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Lubie oreo/Odwiedziny starej znajomej
Już kiedyś zaczęłam tutaj tę historię ale musiałam przerwać i teraz znowu do niej powróciłam z drobnymi poprawkami dlatego piszę ją jeszcze raz. Miłego czytania ;D Odwiedziny starej znajomej cz.1 Percy Po wojnie z Gają zapanował lekki chaos, bogowie odwiedzali nas prawie codziennie a rzymianie wrócili do obozu Jupiter. Wszystko powoli wracało do normy. Satyrowie wyruszali na poszukiwania nowych herosów, obozowicze trenowali a ja naprawdę nie mogłem uwierzyć, że przepowiednie się już skończyły. Jak na razie nic nie zapowiadało, że powstanie kolejna wielka przepowiednia. Na jakiś czas postanowiłem zostać dłużej w obozie do czasu aż wszystko zostanie wyjaśnione, zresztą jak większość obozowiczów. Leżałem właśnie na łóżku rozmyślając o tym wszystkim kiedy usłyszałem pukanie do domku. Do środka wpadł Jason. - Idziesz? Już zaczynamy. - Tak, przepraszam trochę się zamyśliłem – Odpowiedziałem wstając z łóżka. Jason czekał na progu. Mieliśmy iść grać w siatkówkę. Ja, Annabeth Jason, Piper i Nico w jednej drużynie przeciwko Willowi Solace od Apollina, Travisowi i Conorovi od Hermesa oraz Clarisse i Chrisem Rodriguezem. Wyszedłem za Jasonem z domku i poszliśmy w stronę boiska do siatkówki. Było południe, koło 17. Słonce było jeszcze na niebie i przyjemnie grzało w plecy, to była idealna pogoda na grę. - Reszta już na boisku? - Spytałem patrząc na niego. - Tak, Clariss i reszta nie mogą się doczekać aż skopią nam tyłki – Powiedział i uśmiechnął się – Z pół obozu się zeszło, chłopaki od Hefajstosa zmontowali składane trybuny. Kiedy wspomniał o chłopakach od Hefajstosa przestał się uśmiechać, a ja miałem przeczucie, że wiem dlaczego. - Nie martw się Leo na pewno żyję ma przecież Feustusa, a poza tym Nico powiedział, że wyczuwał od niego coś innego niż śmierć, podobnego ale innego. - Czasem sam się zastanawiałem gdzie się podziewa. Jak gdyby Jason słyszał moje myśli powiedział. - Wiem... ale zastanawiam się gdzie jest i czemu do nas nie przyleci. - Coś mi się wydaje, że to ma coś wspólnego z Kalipso, nie wiem jak ale na pewno po nią poleciał i teraz są razem szczęśliwi na Ogygii albo znaleźli sobie jakąś inną przytulną wysepkę. - Mówiąc to wiedziałem że mam racje. Jason już nic nie odpowiedział ewidentnie pogrążony w myślach, ale kiedy doszliśmy do boiska przegonił myśli i z powrotem przywołał na twarz uśmiech. - No Percy nareszcie jesteś, musimy im pokazać jak się gra w siatkówkę, nie mam zamiaru myć po nich naczyń – Krzyknęła radośnie Piper wskazując na naszych przeciwników. Graliśmy o to kto po kim będzie zmywał przez tydzień. - Jasne. No to zaczynajmy. - Podszedłem do Nico i przybiłem mu piątkę na przywitanie, po czym uściskałem Piper i pocałowałem Annabeth. - Dosyć tego zaczynajmy już. Nie mogę się doczekać waszej porażki – Krzyknęła Clariss a bracia Hoodowie posłali nam złośliwe uśmieszki. Rozejrzałem się po obozowiczach którzy zaczęli już zajmować miejsca na trybunach, nigdzie nie widziałem pana D. najwyraźniej nie miał ochoty oglądać gry w siatkówkę „ rozwydrzonych dzieciaków „ jak mówił. Przyszedł Chejron. Ubrał na siebie specjalną koszulkę sędziowską, a na szyi miał zawieszony zielony gwizdek i pod pachą piłkę. - No, jazda zaczynajcie. - rzucił Nicowi piłkę i gwizdnął. Ustawiliśmy się i zaczęliśmy grać. Widownia wybuchła oklaskami, wszyscy mieli nadzieje na dobry mecz. Grało się dobrze, można było się bez problemu rzucać i nie obawiać się o bolesny upadek bo piasek amortyzował wszystko. Mieliśmy kilka widowiskowych piłek. Każdy miał już po jednym wygranym secie, ten miał być rozstrzygający lecz wtedy Hoodowie postanowili grać nie czysto. Sypnęli piaskiem w Jasona który serwował i przez to wybił poza boisko, bo piasek dostał mu się do oczu. Widownia zaczęła krzyczeć, niektórzy się śmiali inni byli oburzeni. Chejron gwizdnął dla nas piłkę a Annabeth podbiegła do zgrzewki wód dla zawodników które stały przy linii do siatkówki i rzuciła jedną Jasonowi żeby przemył oczy. Kiedy je przemywał wpadłem na pomysł. - Jason rzuć mi wodę. - Spojrzał na mnie z pytającym wzrokiem ale rzucił mi ją. Jason zaserwował, ale Will wyskoczył i w powietrzu ściął piłkę i Piper nie zdążyła jej odbić. Annabeth podała Travisowi piłkę, złapał ją i szykował się do serwu. Odkręciłem butelkę i użyłem moich mocy w momencie kiedy Trawis wybijał ją do góry, skierowałem pół litra wody w lecącą piłkę tak, że ta poleciała z powrotem do Trawisa i uderzyła go w głowę. Chłopak wywrócił się i upadł tyłkiem w piasek. Zacząłem się śmiać a ze mną Jason i reszta mojej drużyny. Kibice zaczęli wiwatować, a Chejron próbował uspokoić wszystkich gwiżdżąc, ale Clariss już się wkurzyła. Podniosła piłkę, wycelowała i rzuciła we mnie. Trafiła mnie w brzuch i zanim się zorientowałem co się dzieje to teraz ja siedziałem w piasku. Clariss uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Piłka poturlała się do Nico który ją podniósł i rzucił w Chrisa który chyba śmiał się najgłośniej ale Nico przez to, że też zaczął się śmiać źle wycelował i trafił Chrisowi w nogi. Ten się zachwiał i też upadł. Teraz podniósł piłkę Will, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić Piper krzyknęła. - Rzuć w Conora, będzie zabawnie. - Magiczny głos Piper był tak mocny że miałem ochotę rzucić czymś w syna Hermesa. Niektórzy obozowicze chwycili co mieli pod ręką i rzucili chcąc trafić w Conora ale większość śmieci nawet nie doleciała do boiska, ponieważ przedmioty którymi rzucali obozowicze były zbyt lekkie. Ale Will obrócił się i rzucił w chłopaka który nie zdążył się uchylić i dostał piłką. Rzut był tak mocny że Conor poleciał to tyłu i również upadł na piasek. Will zaczął się śmiać, jakby to co zrobił było naprawdę śmieszne, ale po chwili oprzytomniał i podbiegł do kolegi pomagając mu wstać i przepraszając. Ja też zacząłem się podnosić bo do tej pory obserwowałem to wszystko śmiejąc się, zresztą nie jedyny bo wszyscy zwijali się śmiejąc; dopóki Chejron nie wszedł na boisko lekko się uśmiechając i oznajmił: - Mecz skończony i skoro nie ma zwycięzcy wszyscy będziecie myć naczynia przez tydzień po WSZYSTKICH najpierw zacznie druzyna Clariss. A i jeszcze posprzątacie ten cały bałagan - Wskazał ręką na trybuny i odwrócił się do widowni która zawrzała uradowana faktem, że będziemy sprzątać – Mecz zakończony, możecie iść tylko pamiętajcie, że zaraz jest kolacja. - Powiedział to i poszedł w stronę wielkiego domu. Jeszcze chwile się śmialiśmy. - Dobra weźmy się za sprzątanie, bo nie zdążymy na kolacje. - Powiedziała Annabeth spoglądając na bałagan panujący po zakończonym meczu. Kiedy wszyscy wzięliśmy się za sprzątanie szybko się uwinęliśmy i poszliśmy razem na kolacje słysząc dźwięk konchy. W pawilonie każdy rozszedł się do swojego stolika, ja Jason i Nico usiedliśmy razem jako, że nie było nikogo więcej w naszych domkach i musielibyśmy siedzieć sami. Tym razem pan D siedział przy stoliku i z głową opartą ta ręce przyglądał się obozowiczom znudzonym wzrokiem. - Ale jestem głodny – Rzuciłem siadając na krześle. - No, ja też. Do tego czuje piasek w miejscach w których nie powinno go być. - Powiedział Jason krzywiąc się kiedy usiłował usiąść wygodniej. - Ha... nie dziwie ci się, zostałeś porządnie obsypany, zresztą ty tez Percy się w piachu tarzałeś – Powiedział Nico uśmiechając się. - Taa.. też go czuję ale jestem teraz za bardzo głodny żeby się tym przejmować. - Kiedy to powiedziałem pojawiła się przede mną pizza za którą od razu się zabrałem. Przed Jasonem pojawiła się jakaś rzymska potrawa w którą wpatrywał się ze smakiem. Nico najwyraźniej nie był zbyt głodny bo przed nim zjawiła się tylko kromka z serem. Dalej jedliśmy w ciszy do czasu kiedy Chejron wstał. - Jutro o 17 odbędzie się zdobywanie sztandaru, poprowadzą domek Zeusa i Hadesa. Odwiedziny starej znajomej cz. 2 Percy W pawilonie wybuchły krzyki i gwizdy przerywając Chejronowi, już dawno zabawy nie prowadziły dzieci wielkiej trójki, generalnie dlatego, że nie było żadnych dzieci. Uśmiechnąłem się do przyjaciół. Nico i Jason mieli zaskoczone miny ale po chwili również się uśmiechnęli. - Będzie zabawa – Powiedziałem uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej i klepiąc jednego i drugiego po plecach. - Cisza, dajcie mi skończyć – Krzyknął centaur, uspokajając obozowiczów którzy nadal rozmawiali. - Zasady będą takie jak zawsze, żadnego zabijania, Jason i Nico mogą sobie dobierać różne domki do drużyny, jednak dla utrudnienia do lasu dodatkowo zostanie wpuszczonych parę potworów, kapitanowie pamiętajcie żeby zgłosić stan waszych drużyn najpóźniej w piątek rano. To na tyle możecie iść do swoich domków. - Odwrócił się i razem z panem D (którego nie wiem czemu wcześniej nie zauważyłem), odeszli pozostawiając jadalnie głośną od podekscytowanych głosów. Zaraz po odejściu centaura i boga podbiegła Piper i wzięła go pod rękę prowadząc w stronę swoich znajomych z domku. - Będziesz ze mną w drużynie? - Zapytał Nico uśmiechając się lekko. Zdałem sobie wtedy sprawę jak ten rok go zmienił, stał się bardziej otwarty, częściej się uśmiechał. Zdecydowanie wolałem tego Nica niż tego zagubionego chłopca z labiryntu błądzącego i ślepo podążającego za duchem Minosa. - Jasne. - Odpowiedziałem bez wahania i przybiłem mu piątkę. - Kogo chcesz mieć jeszcze w drużynie? - Zapytałem rozglądając się po obozowiczach którzy powoli wychodzili w gwarze rozmów z pawilonu. - Na pewno chciałbym mieć Atenę, Aresa i Apollina. Przydaliby się też ludzie od Hefajstosa.- Powiedział również rozglądając się po wychodzących. - No to na co czekamy. Ruszmy się za nim Jason zawiąże już z nimi sojusz. - Wstaliśmy podchodząc najpierw do chłopaków od Hefajstosa bo szli najbliżej. - Hej. - Zawołał Nico – Zawiążemy sojusz ? - A co dostaniemy za to? - Zapytał jakiś mięśniak z przodu - Będę zmywał za was naczynia w waszej kolejce. - Rzucił Nico w ich stronę. - Chłopak chwile się zastanawiał, ale pozostali kiwali głowami żeby się zgodził więc powiedział: - Ok, daj znać kiedy będziemy omawiać strategie. - Odwrócił się i razem z reszta poszedł w stronę domków. - Jako ze zostało tylko jedna trzecia obozowiczów było nas w sumie 76. w drużynie nica był domek Dionizosa ( 1 os. ), Hypnosa (5 os. ale nie mam pojęcia jak będą wstanie walczyć śpiąc ), Demeter ( 6 os,), Apollo ( 8 os.), Hermes (11 os.), Temida (2 os.), Tyche (2 os.) no i ja i Nico. Jako, że syn Hadesa sam nie miał wiele do zaoferowania sojusznikom, pomogłem mu i zaoferowałem swoją pomoc przy wykonywaniu prac. Jason natomiast założył sojusz z Aresem ( 9 os.), Ateną (7 os. jak pytałem o to Annabeth to tylko wzruszyła ramionami i powiedziała mi, że miał więcej do zaoferowania ), Afrodyta (13 os. ), Nemezis (4 os.), Nike (5 os.), Irys ( 3 os. ), Hekate (4 os.), Hebe (2 os.) i Zefira ( 2 os.). miał znaczną przewagę, ale mnie to nie obchodziło i tak zdobędziemy ich sztandar i wygramy. Na drugi dzień po obiedzie zebraliśmy się całą nasza drużyną przy pięści Zeusa. Nico przyszedł ze swoim sztandarem, białą czaszką na czarnym tle. Zaczęliśmy omawiać plan działania. Polegał mniej więcej na tym ze Nico i ja mieliśmy zdobyć sztandar, a reszta będzie się bronic i atakować. Do tego Nico powiedział ze może przyzwać kilku szkieletorów do pomocy, więc byłem optymistycznie nastawiony co do wyniku gry. Czas zleciał szybko kiedy usłyszeliśmy dźwięk konchy powiadamiającej nas ze mamy przyjść na zbiórkę przed rozpoczęciem gry. Poszliśmy więc w stronę zbrojowni, gdzie mieliśmy się spotkać z Chejronem. Kiedy tam dotarliśmy zobaczyłem, że Jason ze swoją drużyną byli już ubrani w zbroje i gotowy do zaczęcia gry. Syn Zeusa trzymał w ręce sztandar, był na nim brązowy orzeł na błękitnym tle. Gdy nas zobaczył uśmiechnął się i kiwną głową na przywitanie, Nico również się do niego uśmiechnął. Jason był lekko spięty. Pewnie dlatego, że to jego pierwsza bitwa o sztandar. Kidy byliśmy już wszyscy ubrani i zaopatrzeni w broń podeszliśmy do Chejrona. - Dobrze. Mam nadzieje ze każdy zna zasady. Żadnego zabijania ani trwałego okaleczania , łucznicy mogą używać tylko tępych grotów, zrozumiano. - Wszyscy zgodnie mruknęli. - No to idźcie. Bitwa o sztandar oficjalnie się rozpoczyna. Odczekam piec minut i dmuchnę w róg, wtedy będziecie mogli zacząć. A.. i pamiętajcie, uważajcie na potwory które zostały tam umieszczone. Gdyby się wam coś stało będę w pobliżu. - Nico i Jason podeszli do siebie i uścisnęli sobie ręce życząc powodzenia po czym odeszli do swoich drużyn. prowadząc ich do lasu już się nie uśmiechali. Nico tez był trochę spięty.. zapomniałem ze to była i jego pierwsza bitwa w której brał udział. Dogoniłem go i spytałem. - Jak się czujesz. To twoja pierwsza bitwa w której bierzesz udział. - Spojrzałem na niego i uśmiechnąłem się widząc jego blady uśmiech. - Taa... czuje się jakbym miał zaraz zwrócić obiad. Swoją droga wiesz jakie będą potwory w lesie? - Spytał rozglądając się między pniami drzew. Wydawało mi się ze widziałem jakby jakiś cień przebiegał między drzewami, ale gdy tylko mrugnąłem zniknął. - Widziałeś to ?- Spytałem Nica wskazując palcem między drzewa w miejscu gdzie wcześniej widziałem cień. - Co? - Zmarszczył brwi, i spojrzał w tę stronę. - Nic tam nie widzę? - Hmm.. może mi się przywidziało – Ale nie byłem do końca przekonany. - Taa.. choć widać już pięść Zeusa. Ale chyba nie chcemy mieć na niej sztandaru – Powiedział i uśmiechnął się. Kiwnąłem głową, wolałem omijać to miejsce z daleka zwłaszcza jeżeli Pazyfee naprawdę go odtwarzała. - Yhy.. - Odpowiedziałem i wyciągnąłem długopis po czym zdjąłem zatyczkę. W ręce pojawił mi się Orkan. Syn Hadesa wyjął stygijski miecz. - Odeszliśmy jeszcze z 20 metrów od kamieni i wbiliśmy sztandar. Był w widocznym miejscu. Poprawiłem sobie jeszcze rzemienie zbroi zanim usłyszeliśmy róg. Razem z Nico pobiegliśmy przed siebie w stronę strumyka. Ruszyliśmy przed siebie, kiedy nie było widać już sztandaru ani pozostałych obozowiczów, trochę zwolniliśmy. Znowu widziałem jakiś cień, tylko ten był przerażająco wielki. - Stój.. - Powiedział Nico i zatrzymał mnie ręką – Słyszysz coś chyba jest za tymi krzakami.- Wskazał ręką na dużą kępkę krzaków na prawo. - Miał racje. Słychać było jak coś dużego się za nimi porusza, to nie mógł bym żaden obozowicz. Unieśliśmy wyżej miecze i czekaliśmy na atak ramie w ramie, w sumie długo czekać nie musieliśmy bo po chwili wyskoczył z nich Piekielny Ogar. Wydawało mi się, że coś jest nie tak bo to wyglądało jakby piekielny pies przed czymś uciekał. Lecz pomimo to zamachnęliśmy się i jeszcze w powietrzu zamieniliśmy wielkiego psa w wielka kupkę pyłu, która natychmiast została wchłonięta przez miecz Nica. Zmarszczyłem brwi i spojrzałem na niego. - To było proste trochę zbyt proste, ale lepiej chodźmy dalej zanim znowu pojawi się jakiś potwór. - Powiedziałem po czym ruszyliśmy lekkim truchtem, w stronę strumyka. Zaczynało się już robić ciemno. - Kiedy strumyk był już widoczny zobaczyłem, że po drugiej stronie biegnie Jason, Clariss i czwórka jej rodzeństwa. - Siema, jak się macie miernoty – Zawołała Clariss i razem z drużyną przebiegli przez strumyk i zaatakowali. - Pierwsza dopadła mnie jej siostra. Odparowałem jej cios i ciąłem w bok pod zbroją. Zgięła się i upadła, z boku leciała jej krew ale nie była to zbyt poważna rana. Następnie dopadła mnie Clariss pchnęła w moją stronę ale już wiedziałem, że nie zdążę się obronić, kiedy znikąd pojawiło się stygijskie ostrze i mnie obroniło, to nico przeskoczył nade mną żeby mi pomóc. Zamachnąłem się i ciąłem ją, ale trafiłem w zbroję, przewróciła się to dało mi chwile na złapanie oddechu i spojrzenie w stronę na Nica który już odskoczył do swoich przeciwników i radził sobie naprawdę dobrze. Pokonał już jednego syna Aresa, a z drugim walczył. Chłopak z włócznią wycelował i rzucił ale Nico zamienił się w cień i przeniósł za chłopaka który z przestraszoną miną się obrócił żeby zobaczyć co się dzieje. Zdążył zobaczyć tylko głownie miecza ponieważ nią uderzył go Nico w hełm i chłopak zemdlał, Nico się rozejrzał zobaczył mój wzrok i się uśmiechnął, później zauważył Jasona który już na niego rusza i zaczęli walczyć. Spojrzałem na Clariss która już się podniosła. Zamachnąłem się ale córka Aresa musiała to przewidzieć ponieważ uderzyła i wytrąciła mi orkana który poleciał do wody. Moja przeciwniczka stanęła mi na drodze i nie mogłem po niego pobiec nie nadziewając się przy okazji na jej miecz. Teraz to ona się zamachnęła a ja się cofnąłem. Wiedziałem, że za chwile długopis pojawi się z powrotem w mojej kieszeni, więc musiałem się wycofywać. Clariss już podchodziła ale Nico znów przeskoczył nade mną i ją zaatakował. W tej samej chwili wyczułem z powrotem długopis w kieszeni. Odwróciłem się wyciągnąłem go i odetkałem. Stałem naprzeciwko Jasona z bronią w ręku, on też miał broń, włócznię która właśnie zmieniła się na powrót w miecz. Spojrzałem a niego i uśmiechnąłem się odwzajemnił uśmiech po czym zaatakował. Pchnięcie, odparowanie młynek i znowu pchnięcie, walczyliśmy w napięciu. Jason drasnął mi ramie a ja w zamian ciąłem go w łydkę. Syn Zeusa cofnął się do tyłu jakieś parę metrów do linii samego strumyka, wycelował swoim mieczem w niebo wrzasnął i niebem wstrząsną piorun który odbił się od jego miecza i skierował prosto na mnie. Zobaczyłem błysk, usłyszałem huk i poczułem zapach spalenizny, po czym dotarło do mnie że to mój zapach. Podniosłem się chwiejnie na nogi i wycelowałem w Jasona orkanem. Poczułem znany uścisk w brzuchu i cała woda ze strumyka uniosła się nad Jasona, który spojrzał nad siebie i krzyknął. Miałem już otulić go szczelnie wodą ale wtedy zobaczyłem znów ten wielki cień tym razem znacznie bliżej. Moja zdolność koncentracji rozwiała się i 400 litrów wody spadło na mojego przyjaciela zalewając go do suchej nitki. Zaskoczony tym, odwrócił się i spojrzał w to miejsce w które patrzyłem. - Yhhh. Znowu ten cień, co to może być – Zwrócił się do mnie. Byłem zaskoczony, że nie tylko ja widziałem ten wielki cień. Nico i Clariss przestali walczyć, najwyraźniej też musieli go dostrzec. - Nie wiem ale wydaje mi się, że zaraz się przekonamy. - Miałem racje cień rósł w oczach. - Stanęliśmy koło siebie trzymając miecze wysoko. Kiedy zobaczyłem jaki potwór na nas szarżuje cicho krzyknąłem kompletnie zaskoczony, a zaraz po tym jęknąłem przypominając sobie okoliczności w jakich widziałem tego potwora. - ROOOOAARRR! - Clariss biegnij po Chejrona szybko, nie damy sobie z nim rady – Powiedziałem i poczułem jak fala gniewu i smutku mnie zalewa, jak koś mógł wpuścić tu tego potwora. - Yyy. Co to... skąd to.. - Wydukała córka Aresa - JUŻ !! - Krzyknąłem jej w ucho. To ja otrzeźwiło rzuciła mi wściekłe spojrzenie, pewnie za to, że odważyłem się na nią wydrzeć ale ruszyła biegiem w las. - Jason, Nico musimy się rozdzielić i współpracować, inaczej już po nas.- W tym momencie wytoczył się długi jak kolejka metra zielono żółty smok Meoński.- Rozdzielamy się już, uważajcie gadzina pluje jadem. - Odskoczyliśmy. Jaosn na lewo a ja z Nickeim na prawo. Jason wydawał chlupoczące dźwięki które prawdopodobnie wydobywały się z jego przemoczonych butów. Smok plunął jadem w miejsce w którym przed chwilą wszyscy staliśmy. Splunął jeszcze raz i roztopił jakieś drzewo. Pomyślałem o driadach które tu mieszkały, nie mogłem pozwolić żeby je pozabijał, ale tez nie mogłem z nim walczyć. Schowałem się za jakimś drzewem i nasłuchiwałem co robi smok. Usłyszałem jak przewraca się kolejne drzewo. - Wychyliłem głowę żeby sprawdzić co robi smok, rozglądał się i chodził węsząc. Wokoło były poprzewracane drzewa. Przestraszyłem się i zacząłem szukać wzrokiem Nica i Jasona, ale nigdzie ich nie widziałem, nie widziałem też żadnych plam krwi, i to było już coś choć doszedłem do wniosku ze smok mógłby połknąć moich przyjaciół w całości, ale na szczęście zauważyłem czarną czuprynę wyłaniającą się zza równie grubego drzewa jak moje, po chwili Jason wyjrzał nie daleko mojego. Smok podchodził coraz bliżej i uznałem, że trzeba się znowu rozproszyć i znaleść inną kryjówkę. - Popatrzyłem najpierw na Nica a później na Jasona odnalazłem ich wzrok i pokazałem im trzy palce. Na szczęście zrozumieli. Kiedy pokazałem 3 krzyknąłem bo smok był już tylko kilka drzew ode mnie. Wyskoczyłem i popędziłem z powrotem w pobliże strumyka. Nico i Jason dobiegli do mnie w momencie kiedy wpadłem na pomysł. - Jason a gdyby tak stworzyć huragan i burze. - Spojrzałem na smoka zastanawiając się czy plan by zadziałał. - No nie wiem... ale chyba nie mamy innego wyjścia. Znowu na trzy ? - Zapytał a ja kiwnąłem głową. - Poczekajcie, ja odwrócę jego uwagę żebyście mieli czas aby rozpętać burze. - Zaproponował Nico. - Okej tylko uważaj na siebie. - Powiedziałem. Ale ni zdążył odliczyć bo zauważyliśmy, że po drugiej stronie strumyka biegnie Chejron i reszta obozowiczów którzy brali udział w bitwie z Clariss. Zauważyli smoka i zwolnili stając koło nas. - Percy co jest grane? Co on tu robi? Czy ON też tu jest? - Wyrzuciła to z siebie szybko lekko panicznym głosem Annabeth i stanęła przy mnie chwytając mnie za rękę. - Ja.. nie wiem – Powiedziałem czując się pewniej mając ją koło siebie ale też zdezorientowany patrząc się w cień z którego w tej chwili wyszła jakaś osoba... nie, nie jakaś osoba, jakaś kobieta. Z cienia wyłoniła się kobieta w czarnej todze płonących oczach i uśmiechu seryjnej morderczyni. Najgorsze było to że ją pamiętałem. To była córka Nyks, Aris bogini kłótni i wojen. Obozowicze również ją zauważyli i już pokazywali ją palcami równie zdezorientowani jak ja, kiedy bogini przemówiła. - Witaj Percy, Annabeth – Powiedziała uśmiechając się szyderczo, ale to nie był ten sam uśmiech który widziałem u Clariss kiedy na mnie spoglądała, nie uśmiech Aris był bardziej przerażający i było w nim widać szaleństwo. - Co tu robisz – Warknąłem podnosząc miecz wyżej i przygotowując się do walki – I czy to ty wpuściłaś tego smoka? - Nie wiedziałem dlaczego tak ostro zareagowałem, ale czułem, że mam ochotę wszcząć jakąś kłótnie. - Percy przestań. - Powiedział Chejron i chwycił mnie za ramię przytrzymując. - to aura Aris tak na ciebie działa. Po co tu przyszłaś ? - Zapytał zwracając się do bogini, chłodnym tonem, skanując ja wzrokiem. - Nie przyszłam tu do ciebie Chejronie więc się nie wtrącaj – Powiedziała przewracając oczami, Chejron zrobił lekko urażoną minę ale się nie odzywał – Co do smoka Percy to jest bardzo posłuszny wiesz? Zdaje mi się że cieszy się, że nie musi się już użerać z tym olbrzymem – wykrzywiła usta w drwiący sposób. Czułem pokusę, żeby się na nią rzucić ale Chejron nadal mnie trzymał choć jego uścisk trochę zelżał. - Damasen. Co z nim zrobiłaś ? - Spytałem świdrując ją wzrokiem starając się opanować. - Ohh... mój pan się nim zajął, ale myślałam że wiesz – Przerwała wyraźnie ciesząc się tymi słowami – Przecież to ty go zostawiłeś w Tartarze, to przez ciebie zginął – Ostatnie słowo nasyciła taką dawką jadu że niemal czułem jak nim ocieka. - NIEEE – Wrzasnąłem zrozpaczonym głosem już nie mogąc wytrzymać. Kiedy krzyknąłem wiedziałem, że to była prawda, to ja pozwoliłem żeby Tartar go zabił, żeby go unicestwił. Nie to aura Aris tak na mnie działała. - Percy – Powiedziała Annabeth drżącym głosem kładąc swoją rękę na moim ramieniu, łza spływała jej po policzku - To nie twoja wina – Wychrypiała - Nie tylko pozwoliłeś żeby zginął Damasen, ale też Bob któremu wcześniej wymazałeś pamięć i pozwoliłeś żeby był wykorzystywany przez Hadesa. - Powiedziała głośno Aris rechocząc. - Nie. – Powiedziałem już pewniej i ciszej – Nie mogłem nic zrobić.. to NIE jest moja wina.. - Krzyknąłem czując ponownie jak fala gniewu mnie zalewa i wyrwałem się Chejronowi podchodząc bliżej bogini – To wina Tartara. - Nie.. - Powiedziała ale jej przerwałem - Przestań.. - Krzyknąłem a strumyk koło mnie wybuchł oblewając część obozowiczów wodą którzy krzyknęli zaskoczeni – Przestań mi mącić w głowie. - Powiedziałem uspokajając się. Nie chciałem spowodować tego wybuchu i skarciłem się za to w duchu. - Percy o co jej chodzi? - Spytał ostrożnie Jason - N-nie ważne, później – powiedziałem nadal próbując się uspokoić. - Hmm.. Ciekawe, stałeś się inny, po przejściu przez Tartar...Ciekawe – Rozejrzała się po obozowiczach i jej wzrok zatrzymał się po kolei na Annabeth, Jasonie, Nico a później na Chejronie. - Mów czego chcesz - Powiedział Nico również wyraźnie tracąc cierpliwość. - Ja nie chce niczego, no może poza śmiercią tych dwojga - Wskazała palcem na mnie i Annnabeth – Ale nie dziś. Dziś przyszłam tylko przekazać, że mój pan poszukuje najpotężniejszego półboga i zainteresował się dziećmi wielkiej trójki. Jednak che wybrać tylko jednego z was dlatego was przetestuje. Kazał mi wam to przekazać ponieważ oczekuje, że się postaracie i wykażecie. – Uśmiechnęła się szyderczo – A teraz żegnajcie. - I zniknęła w rozbłysku światła razem ze swoim smokiem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach